Winning Her Heart Back
by Im Imperfectly Perfect
Summary: This is an A&A story about Dez and Austin moving breaking Trish and Ally's hearts. They now are part of the popular kids doing everything they used to despise. They still have hidden feelings but don't think they can ever forgive them. Can Dez and Austin win them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new A&A fanfic. So tell me how I did! Story is Austin and Dez left two years ago and Trish and Ally are heartbroken. Now they are part of the popular kids. Parings are Auslly and Trez(Trish and Dez)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally but I do own Chelsea and Becky**

**Ally POV**

"Heyyy Alls!" Becky called. "Hey Becky, Trish, Chelsea!" "Mwah Mwah" we have each other cheek kisses. Today I was dressed in short jean shorts, and a pink tank. My brown hair had a matching pink bow in it. Trish had lost some weight and was wearing the same thing but the bow and tank were blue. Chelsea was a brunette with long hair and blond highlights. She had on the same thing as me as Trish but the bow and tank were black. Becky had the matched the rest of us but of course the bow and tank were green. She had brown hair and green eyes. We always matched like that. Chelsea and Becky were more girly than me and Trish. They were in cheerleading and Trish and I weren't. We weren't always like this. We actually used to hate them and vice- versa. But then something changed, something huge, something that we will never forget and will be very hard to forgive for. And it can be told in two words. Austin. Moon. He left us, me two years ago. Now we're seniors in high school and my friends and I all work at different stores. I work at the jewelry store. Trish works at the high-end clothes store, Chelsea works at the shoe store, and Becky works at the hair accessories store. Now we all get discounts! Oh, Im getting off topic. Dez and Austin moved to New York two years ago after Dez became a huge director and took Austin with him for a huge deal. Now instead of being over night sensations, they're world known stars. After they left Trish and I discovered that I liked Austin and Trish surprisingly liked Dez. We fell into a funk but got out of it when Becky and Ashley decided to befriend us. And that's how we ended up this way. So Trish, Becky, Ashley, and I were talking about a huge party coming up this weekend and were discussing outfits when I heard a too familiar voice, "Hey guys, what's up?"

**So this is the first chapter of my first A&A fanfic! R&R See you later! Sorry if this seems short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im Imperfectly Perfect here! This is the second chapter of WHHB. I was reading the reviews I already got and I am so happy! I know its not a lot but it makes me so happy! Thank you everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories. I love you all! I'll stop babbling now so you can read. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally but I do own Chelsea and Becky**

_Last Time: we were discussing clothes when I heard an all to familiar voice "Hey guys, what's up?"_

**Ally POV**

****I froze as Trish bit her bottom lip and tried to control her temper. "Ahhh!" Chelsea and Becky screamed as they ran over to him and squeezed him to death screaming "Austin, Austin, Austin!" "Hello Ladies I'm Austin's video director and manager" Dez said. Trish growled. "We're here because we need some of Austin and his fans. How about you and your two other friends there all get together for a group shout with Austin!" Dez said enthusiastically. "Ok" Chelsea said in a high-pitched voice while twirling a strand of her hair. "Trish, Ally" she said in a honey sweet voice, "get over here, NOW!" She then changed her tone and screamed at us. "Huh, Trish and Ally? Funny cause we used to have friends with those names. Would it be funny if-"We turned around cutting Austin off as his eyes widened. "Funny if what Austin? What?" Dez asked him stupidly. Trish and I just rolled our eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" Austin asked us. "Us? What are you doing here?" Trish shot back. "Austin and I are going to live here again. Tomorrow we start school," Dez told us. "What?!" Trish and I shouted at the same time. "Huh, Listen this time guys. I said-" "We know what you said!" I told him. "Why are you guys here again? Why can't you just live your other lives thriving until you do drugs and die hard!?" Trish said getting even more angry with every word. Chelsea who had been standing back videoing the conversation and fangirling other him were"Trish, that is no way to treat the hottest, number 1 celebrity ever! Right?" "Wrong!" She called out and looked down at herself, especially her clothes. "This isn't me at all! I wear fun t-shirts and jeans! Not bows and tank tops! I don't fan girl over celebrities, or go to parties, wake up early for the opening of new stores, or even wake up early. And I have NEVER kept a job for three days let alone three months!" Austin, Dez, Becky and I hung back while Chelsea screamed with anger at Trish "And exactly WHAT are you telling me?" "Stand back. When Chelsea gets mad, things get ugly," Becky warned me. "Im telling you that I don't want to be a part of your lame group any more! Im tired of you telling me I need to lose more weight, or to highlight my hair or to get a boyfriend or be more girly! Im done!" Chelsea gasped offendedly. "I knew I never should have become friends with you! Becky, Ally lets get out of here!" She put her arm up in the air and snapped twice. Becky started to follow her, but I stayed back. Chelsea stopped in the step and whipped her head around, "Ally!" She called. "You know what Chelsea? I think Im gonna stay with my real friend" I said while locking arms with Trish. "Fine! Have it your way!" She called. Then she flipped her hair and walked out. Trish smiled at me and we out of the jewelry store and over to Sonic Boom. I was proud of myself for standing up to Chelsea. But I knew in my gut that Chelsea was going to make out life a living hell.

**So that's the second chapter! I know its being posted in the same day but I just love this story! Next chapter will have more Austin and Dez lines and do you want Becky to ditch Chelsea too or stay with her. Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late. I was on vacation and then had a sleepover plus I didn't really have a plan for this bit now I think I do. I'd like to thank all my reviewers toriorangeflower, morganann0705, ItsYaGorlTerTer, and especially Love Shipper for reviewing for twice! **

_Last Time on Winning her Heart Back:But I knew in my gut that Chelsea was going to make my life a living hell. _

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally but I do own Becky and Chelsea **

**Austin POV**

Dez and I had walked through the entrence of the jewelry store looking for fans to take pictures with, but we ended up meeting Ally and Trish, our old friends. I admit, I felt a little bad that we let them just like that*insert snap here* but this was a huge opportunity for me that I just couldn't turn down and they had to understand that. Although Dez and I had talked about it while we were gone and after our contract ended we would do something to apologize and try to get them to understand.

**Dez POV**

Hmmmm, Austin seemed lost in thought. He was probably thinking about my awesome idea to win the girls back. But looking at them more closely I saw a change, a change that was not for the better. Ally looked way better like she used to. Not like this girly robot type thing. And Trish, wow! She looked awesome, but honestly she looked way better as herself. My Trish would hav- wait, my Trish? *we stare at him with a raised eyebrow* Ok ok you got me. I have feelings for Trish. But it's not my fault she is such a foxy mama**(I usually don't use words like this. I don't like it when they call each other babe or something like that bur scince its Dez's POV then I thought It would be fine. Anyway, back to the story!) **Hold up! Before I start to admit I have feelings for Trish, I need to work out all the detail and kinks for my wonderful plan.

**Chelsea POV**

Ugh! I am so mad and frustrated right now! I don't even know WHY we were even friends with them anymore. At first I was all like, sure they seem loyal plus they hang out and worked for Austin Moon. Popularity raise for me! Plus they seemed weaker than me. Popular girl rule number 1. Always surround yourself with girls weaker than you. If you have friends that are stronger and can stand up to you then they can take you down and give others the courage to do it to. But still! I thought tha- I was cut off by the sound of Becky's voice. "Hey, Chels, are you ok?" "No! I'm not ok! I feel so stupid that I even invited them to hang with us*inset gasp here*" "Chelsea," Becky said in a warning tone, "what are you planning. You always get that crazy look in your eye when you get a crazy idea," "One word," I said "revenge," I said with an evil grin.

**Hey! So that was the chapter and I know its short but this is just a filler so don't worry. This was finished way later than planned so I am so sorry and I'm already working on the next chapter so expect in a day or two. Also I'm gonna post a poll on my account and its gonna ask if you want Becky to figure out who Chelsea really is and ditch her and become friends with Trish and Ally or to stay with her and help with the plan. And if you don't have an account, then GET ONE! Haha Jk just tell me in the comments and yeah! *blow kiss while waving and walking away form my fans***


	4. The Concert

**Hey I promised this update soon so here it is. Sorry for the delay I forgot to save the document so I had to retype like half the story. And if anyone has ideaor for The Perf Kick STory then please PM me. **

**Disclaimer:I do not ow- **

**Chelsea:Im Imperfectly Perfect doesn't own Austin, Dez, the horrible Trish, or the ugly All-**

**Me: Hey stop that right now! *puts hand over mouth* Ow!**

**Chelsea: *bites hand*But she owns the beautiful an talente Chelsea and Becky**

**Me:*Drags Chelsea off the stage***

**Ally POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms as I slowly sat up in bed. I got up and walked into my closet and changed into a blue and green striped tank and skinny jeans**(Tunes and Trials) **Then I walked into my bathroom and curled my brown hair with blond ombré and applied light make-up. I slipped on flats and walked outside. Trish was waiting at my door with a blueberry muffin for me. We started walking to school and ate our breakfast on the way. I could see Trish had gone shopping yesterday cause she was wearing clothes like she used to but in a much smaller size. "Gone shopping I see?" I asked "Yup," she answered, "I like the way I look now much better then how I looked like with the tank tops and the shorts, and all the blech," I smiled at her and we walked up the stairs of the school only to walk into none other, but Austin Moon.

"Sup," he says while nodding his head. I just roll my eyes and shake my head. After my encounter with Austin my day went pretty well. Except for the fact that his locker was next to mine, he was in my math and English classes, we were lab partners in chemistry, and we had the same lunch period. Plus Chelsea and Becky were whispering and shooting glances at me and Trish. I know them to well and I know that they're planning something. But whatever they throw at me I know I can handle, I'm Ally Dawson and I don't quit. I'm a strong young woman and have been ever since Austin and Dez left us and when my mom died from hypothermia in Africa two months later. I sigh before perking up when I remember that I have a fundraising concert this afternoon. Every two weeks I hold a concert and 90-95% goes to children's hospitals and studies to stop deathly diseases(5-10% goes to my college fund). I don't want what happened to my mom to happen to anyone else. I run home to reaply make up and get changed into a short red dress with black boots and black fishnet stockings/tights. I grab an apple and start walking over to the park(where the concerts at) so we can start rehearsing. Oh, "we" by the way is my band, we're "Ally and The Scene". "Ok," I tell them, "tonight we will be performing Miss Moving On, The Rest Of My Life, Give Your Heart A Break, Broken-Hearted, and I Knew You Were Trouble." If you don't know, I wrote most of the songs about Austin. The only one NOT about him is The Rest Of My Life and that's about me overcoming my stage fright and breaking out of my shell. We rehearsed for 45 minutes before I said, "Great job guys, we have 15 minutes before show starts so you can just chill or rehearse separately or do whatever and I'll be in room 11 if you need me," I smiled at them before leaving the room. *15 minutes later* " Hello Miami!," I called out and cheers replied my call, "Tonight, we will be performing Miss Moving On, The Rest Of My Life, I Knew You Were Trouble, and The Story of Us. Remember that all rights go to me and they are all originals that I own**(But I dont own them)**. "Hit it!" I say to the DJ.

I'm breaking down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-scetch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry  
I'm not the way I used to be  
I took the record off the repeat  
It killed me, but I survived  
And now I'm coming Alive  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss moving on!  
Oh oh oh  
Miss moving on!  
Oh oh oh  
I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more  
I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
The whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more  
I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
Oh my innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Everything is changing and I never want to go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss moving on  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah I'm moving on

The crowd cheers as I start the next song

Once upon a time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in you sights  
You found me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e  
I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I like that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me-e-e  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the joke is on me  
Hey!  
Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been,  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh oh, trouble trouble trouble  
Oh, oh oh trouble trouble trouble  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
Your drowning, your drowning, your drowning-ing-ing  
Now I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e  
And he's long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize, the joke is on me  
Hey!  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh oh trouble trouble trouble  
Oh, oh oh trouble trouble trouble  
And the saddest fear  
Comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah!  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh oh trouble trouble trouble  
Oh, oh oh trouble trouble trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble trouble trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble trouble trouble

I smiled as the crowd applauded

I used to think one day  
We'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say  
Their the lucky ones  
I used to know my place  
Was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page your on  
Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls that I can't break through  
Now we're standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
If its killing you  
Like its killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say  
Since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
Cause the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Next chapter  
How'd we end up this way  
See me nervously pulling  
At my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And your doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day  
I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when  
I saw you here  
But you held your pride like  
you should have held me  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are you pretending  
This is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you  
But I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud  
Now we're standing alone  
In a a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
If its killing you  
like its killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say  
Since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battles in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight  
Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room and  
we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
If its killing you  
Like its killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say  
Since the twist of fate  
Cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The end

"And for the finally, The Rest Of My Life!"

I've got a feeling inside of me  
Running up through my veins  
It's like electrical energy  
A world about to change  
It's an open road  
So here I go!  
The rest of my life  
Is starting tonight  
Feels like I'm finally on my way  
I'm looking ahead  
Can't tell where it ends  
But I'm gonna take a leap of faith  
And I'm gonna hold on tight  
And ride this ride  
The rest of my life  
I'm gonna go for it all out  
I know there's no guarantee  
I've been givin a chance and  
What's next is up to me  
I'm gonna set my sights  
So light those lights  
The rest of my life  
Is starting tonight  
Feels like I'm finally on my way  
I'm looking ahead  
Can't tell where it ends  
But I'm gonna hold on tight  
And right this ride  
The rest of my life  
If all the worlds a stage  
I'm here to take my place  
I know I'll always find a way to shine!  
The rest of my life (clap)  
is starting tonight (clap)  
feels like I'm finally on my way (clap) I'm looking ahead (clap)  
Can't tell where it ends (clap)  
But I'm gonna take a leap of faith (clap)  
I'm gonna hold on tight  
And ride this ride  
The rest of my life  
The rest of my life  
Is starting tonight  
Feels like I'm finally on my way  
It starts with a dream  
Of who I could be  
Wherever it takes my I can't wait  
I'm gonna hold on tight  
And ride this ride  
The rest of my life  
The rest of my life  
The rest of my life

**TBH I was tempted to stop here but since most of that part was songs I decided to give you guys a little more**

"Thank you Miami!" I screamed as me and my band exited the stage. I walked of the back stairs squeeling while wrapping Trish in a hug. "I still can't believe that I got over my stage fright! Before 8 months ago, I never knew what I was missing!" "Well I'm glad you realized that," she told me. We both giggled as we walked into the audience to take and autograph pictures. "Nice to meet you too!" I called after little 9 year old Aria "and remember, don't let anything change you into something you don't want to be," I sighed. Her mom had just died and her best friends was leaving with his family after they had won a world trip, and he chose, not to take her and her family with them along with her other best friend, Tracy. However his parents and told the Worthy's to come with them and Dave Worthy happened to be their son, and Aiden's(Aria's best friend who was leaving her, sound familiar?) She was going through a tough time and I didn't want her to go through the trouble I went through just to find I want to be who I am right now. I turned around as the next fan stepped up, "Hi what's your nam-" I got cut off by the sight of Austin and Dez. "What do you want," they flinched as I said it. Oops! I didn't mean it to come out that harsh. I sighed as Austin said,"We just wanted to apologize about what we did," "And we wanted to say we were glad you decided not to dance on sta-" Dez was cut off as Austin put a hand over his mouth, "We better get going then," he said with a sad look on his face as he and Dez walked away. I wanted to scream at him, "Wait I'm sorry I want to become friends again and fix everything!" But I didn't, and now I don't know if I'll ever for give myself for that.

**Whew! Chapter 4 done. I had started typing this but TBH I forgot about it and all other fanfiction stuff so sorry. Anyways I have started typing the next Chapter for Remember Me but it might not be done for a while, sorry. Plus school just started so I will have a lot less time to think about this. But I love writing FF so stay tuned for more! ㈵6㈵6**

**PS The next Chapter will include Chelsea's plan. **


End file.
